


eyes of a headlight

by Blehbet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy descriptions, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, and it's not exactly fake dating either???, borderline purple prose :"), but uh, idk!! just you'll find out anyways, only happy endings in this house ;), this is not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blehbet/pseuds/Blehbet
Summary: Solar Eclipse || Lunar EclipseA world where Claude and Dimitri are close. Where Claude doesn’t have to leave just yet.Where polar opposites can finally see eye to eye; the window into the soul.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	eyes of a headlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepsiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/gifts).



The sky - dual colours yielding to both time and space. Its circumstances negate polar opposites from truly confronting the other.

But even so, it is very, very early morning. Just between that slightest of cross sections between night and day. Calmly so.  
And one Claude von Riegan as per escapade, has taken to quietly sitting by in the gardens, with their nervous sleepy buds just meekly peeking out, and the faintest perfume of dawn-dew petrichor.  
Stargazing the last minutes of night. Watching.  
Life having paused itself. Events passed now past.  
He never expected things to take such a turn. But for its entertainment, and its added benefit of observation, he’s thankful for it.

Unique people.  
A new blank-eyed Professor.  
A Princess, a little too keen-eyed for his liking.  
And finally, a Prince.

And it's reminiscing upon that particular topic, that particular person, before there’s the slight shuffle of footsteps.  
Once again, a Prince.

“Well, how late of you, Princeling~”  
“Perhaps early… But I could comment the same with you, Claude.”

“Then do tell, what brings you out here to attend to my humble company?”  
His elbows are planted on the table. Each finger touching their opposing counterpart, his chin ghosting a touch over his wrist, his head tilted obtusely. Laxity in his posture.

Silence as the other paces close. The Prince motions to the chair facing him.  
“... May I?”

Quick work as he leans back, elbows off, his hands now resting behind his neck. “Yeah, go ahead. It’s not like anyone else is here to join me,” He briefly chuckles.

It’s a quick flash of recognition.  
Then a gentle smile.  
He sits down, lightly. Then his eyes are to the sky.

It’s like sky blue meeting calm darkness.  
Then emerald green, gazing upon threads of night-sparkled gold.

Moon-gazing, the two of them. Done with upmost admiration, for a celestial being. One above, so below.

“Dimitri.”  
And his eyes don’t leave that sight, “Yes, Claude…?”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” It’s said with that usual side-eye, the one that states, I’m watching you. Let me read you.

And Dimitri relents. He stops staring. But he doesn’t let Claude read, just yet, instead opting to glance down at his hands, folded just over the edge of the table.  
Perfect posture now bent, craned ever so slightly, like that of a defeated hawk.  
Claude notes that irony, that unusual subtlety.

“Well, ah…” The slight fiddle of a thumb. The strange blossom of pink on his face. The smallest of shrugs, “I could not sleep. That is all.”

“Ah… Nightmare?”

“N-not… Not exactly.”

Claude meets him in the middle. Elbows propped back up. Mimicking the other. But more that of a sly hawk, one confident that it’s sighted a morsel.

“Need a listening ear?”

“Your company is more than enough. Thank you, Claude.”

It’s a forceful exhale.  
“Look, your highness, your Princiliness, I just want to help. Sure, I may not be your closest friend, but you can trust me, you know.”

One eye looks up to him. The other frustratingly covered by hair.

Claude continues with that lax tilde-d tone, “Like… I understand you, Dimitri. We’re both members of nobility. We both have responsibilities that shouldn’t exactly be expected of teenagers like us, yet here we are... Both can’t bother to get some sleep. Both-”

“Do you feel like you’re being watched…?”  
It’s a whisper to match that disguised disposition.

“S-sorry, come again?”  
“Do you feel like you’re being watched?”

It’s that signature smile once again.  
Force of habit now, even as he tries to attempt the display of comfort. Of understanding.

“Well, there you go. We both worry about that. About what others think about us-”  
“No.”

“Oh? Then what is it? Got some secrets you’re keeping?”

“Look up.”

And there it is.  
An eye. In the sky, wide, bewildered and pinpointed down. The whites of it, shining, its rays near damaging.  
It’s almost if one were to paint a mouth, it’d be one delivered in a shocked frown.

Once every couple moons, the Moon confronts the Sun. And obscured, within the shadows are the two. Polar opposites, pull their gaze away, and look to each other.

“Well, uh, is that what you mean?”

Dimitri, shielding his eyes, looks back up.

“It is… close enough.”

~~~

The Alliance makes its allegiances. And the Kingdom humbly accepts.

War strikes the heart of Fodlan. But yet, in tea to drain, the sugar melts, the sweetness thickening.

Claude and Dimitri have their chances to speak, and thus their chances to grow closer.  
It almost became tradition for the two ever since the Prince recovered to meet out on late night, or early morning escapades.  
If others knew of their little harmless schemes, they’d be suspect.

Of what? Claude hoped Dimitri would catch the hint.  
But a five year isolation and wonderment takes a toll, and only faintness blankets the memory.

All Dimitri remembers is a judging eye. From both that shining stare above, and so below in front of him. That something that raptures his thoughts and declares him, unworthy, seemingly.

But unworthy of what? Claude does not have the answer that Dimitri accuses himself of.  
And even then, Dimitri is not brave enough to clarify such a thing from the other man.

But it didn’t matter in the end. The inevitable day would come when battle commenced.  
The Alliance and the Kingdom armies’ primary target being that of the Empire’s was ready to take its stead out in the field.

Dimitri was stationed below. And Claude would take the charge above.  
The beating of his heart, the beating of wyvern wings were his sustenance before the sounds of metal clinging and sharpening its way through would ring its way into the night.

And when the army was down to its last straw on both sides, Dimitri decides to charge ahead.  
It’s sacrifices like that, that draws Claude’s eye.

And with a sky that was once faded into grey-ish blue, its entailment in now being shaded upon a scarlet red sky heralds the darkened evening.

The moon, once a white, full disk, filled with sunlit purity now overflows with reds.  
Making the ground below, with its dirt and shit start to turn even more red.  
Crimson, sickeningly so.

Claude can almost feel it, that heat begin to crest from up his back to the top of his head. Shielding his eyes he turns to look.  
And a bleeding eye delivers its own judgement.

Alarm in him, he takes it as an omen, a sign, to soar back down to stable ground. If Dimitri needed backup, now would be the time.  
And stumbling off his mount, Failnaught and a moonlit Crest burst into colour, an attack at the ready.  
But it’s much too late. He can only witness.

Dimitri falls, his pursuit yielded by physical sufferings.  
And it terrifies Claude to see that much red against what was once so familiarly and perfectly blue.

Whatever happens next, Claude doesn’t recall either. Just the faint trail of voices, telling him to back away from a body cradled in his hands.  
But he steps back as he’s told, letting go. His eyes are wide, upon gloves that are just as red.  
The red moon rises as the Empire retreats.

~~~

A sigh from the other man. “I do have secrets I am keeping, Claude…”

His head perks up.  
If he recalled, just moments ago, he was still on that field, burning under that vision of red.  
But the hustle and bustle of fellow soldiers and healers flow and rush by.  
Claude’s eyes dart around, his head swivelling as he sits beside Dimitri, both leaned up against a tree.  
Seemingly safe and sound.  
One such healer bows, before jogging off, having done their work over the King.

Thank goodness, Claude sighs, sinking where he sits.

But otherwise, the sky remains unchanged.

“... So, you remember that night, huh? Well, I... I know. Everyone has… secrets. But you just never told me about them.”

His friend shifts ever so slightly beside Claude until his head rests against his shoulder, a private gesture shared when they both felt truly safe and away from other prying people.

“I scared you, didn’t I?”

A forced chuckle, then a half smile, “A… A little bit.”

“Hm… I apologise.”

With wounds that he saw on Dimitri, it’s hard to believe a mere couple bandages could cover it.

“No need, just promise you don’t do it again… please,” Claude whispers, doting over him for a moment, adjusting his cloak, sitting it more comfortably on the other’s shoulders, lingering a few seconds too long with a gentle touch.

A murmur of gratitude passes between them.

“Can I tell you a secret now then?”

“... You know what? I can’t miss this opportunity. Go for it.”

Hesitance takes hold. Claude notes that.  
A familiar essence blankets the sight, with Dimitri, his eye still glued to the strange sight of the moon.  
But the change, the maturity that has developed leaves Claude under the realisation that a fiddle, a blush and a shrug could entail a lot more than he initially figured, what he hoped for, dearly.

The words float from the confessor’s lips,

“I love you, Claude.”

And the confess-ee stares back.

That same hesitance also grips him, but not by the throat as it did the other.  
Instead, that hesitance, in turn, had been there all along. Clouding his vision. Obstructing that deductive shine of his.  
A shocked expression turns soft. And uplifts by the corners.  
His eyes are touched.

“Huh… Well, I… I could tell. I just assumed we were something, already, given how often we hung out with each other. We just didn’t have to think too much about it, but I guess with this… secret, that wasn’t quite the case. But I figured. You just never told me.”

“...” Dimitri gulps. He has to turn away, “It seems… I have become predictable.”

“Yeah. But, so what?”

“Why-”

“Because I love you too.”

Their eyes meet. And it’s like that one above, that had constantly patrolled the sky, watching, glaring, no longer matters.

Blue skies, mixing into evergreen. Colour, once untouched, returns to their faces.

“That is why I just figured. So…”  
“Claude…”

“I have many secrets too, that’s for sure. But for now, I’ll give you that one.”

The Moon and Sun leave their orbits, leave that stream of pervasive light. And dedicate to swirling about. About each other.

Thus, the two gently lean in. Faces a mere breadth away.

“I love you. I always have, Dimitri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! uhh..... a lot of sun and moon stuff here huh, but regardless!! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> To Pepsi, I hope you like what I've written for you! I thoroughly enjoyed the process, and just, ye!! Happy holidays, I hope it's a good one for you!!
> 
> To everyone else, it's a winter exchange gift, so yeah, i hope it's sth you all still like ;u;!!
> 
> Find me on twitter/tumblr @blehbet!!


End file.
